Internal Demons
by solvasquez99
Summary: Porque todos se concentran en los serafines, porque no pueden notar que en mi interior estoy siendo un completo caos. Ya comienzo a sentir los típicos deseos que nos caracterizan como humanos, no quiero perder, pero a la misma vez solo deseo irme lejos con el. Seria mejor si solo yo me alejara de todos, me da miedo lo que estos sentimientos puedan ocasionar.Tengo miedo, mucho miedo


**SOL_098**

 **DEMONIOS INTERNOS**

 **o.o.o**

\- hablar –

 _\- pensamientos –_

 _(Acciones)_

 **o.o.o**

-Shinoa-chan despierta es hora cenar - a lado de un árbol, se podía apreciar la figura de una hermosa damisela durmiente, abriendo sus grandes ojos chocolate al primer llamado de su nombre. Levantando su pequeño cuerpo, y a la vez alzando esos rebeldes mechones purpuras que iban en contra de su peinado. Una vez ya espabilada, puso atención a la persona que osaba interrumpir su preciado sueño, el cual debería contar con una buena razón del por qué la interrupción o de lo contrario aprendería que con la hora de dormir de Shinoa Hiragi no se juega, no por nada se había alejado del campamento. No quería que nadie la moleste.

Tomando su silencio como una interrogante Yoichi se decidió a hablar temiendo alguna reacción nada favorable para él.

-Sé que estas cansada pero Mitsuba me ordeno venir a despertarte – Observando que Shinoa seguía sin decir nada quiso añadir algo más – No queríamos que te quedaras sin cenar, te hace bien para recuperar fuerzas después del largo viaje – ya se estaba arrepintiendo el haberse ofrecido para tal tarea, para la próxima no alzaría su mano para la oferta de despertar a su querida capitana.

Luego de haber escuchado la razón de su despertar, Shinoa tenía clara una sola cosa, no burlarse del rostro espantando de su amigo, lo que ya era difícil de hacer si se lo preguntan.

Sería mejor calmarlo, de lo contrario si llegaba al lugar donde estaban los demás, con un Yoichi espantado, pensarían tal ves que sufrió un ataque sorpresa de algún vampiro.

~ Yoichi si pones esa cara al llegar, los demás pensaran que un vampiro te secuestro y te hizo cosas sucias ~ añadió con el rostro más serio que pudo poner, carajo y sí que estaba siendo difícil.

-¡QUE! ¡Eee….so no es verdad! – El sonrojarse y a la vez negarlo como que no persuadían a nadie.

~ OHHH no me digas que en el camino hacia aquí…. ~ Con sus dos manos se topa la boca, como pareciendo que no quería completar la frase de los sorprendida que estaba, quería ver que tan grande es la imaginación de Yoichi y con qué palabra complementaria la oración ~ ¡Tenemos un miembro ya no virgen en el grupo! ~ Ya no se pudo contener, agarrando su mano derecha hasta la altura de mentón, poniendo un rostro de súper admiración añadió ~ desde este mismo momento Yoichi te acabas de convertir en mi dios ~ Le encantada ver las reacciones de la gente.

-No no no, por favor Shinoa-chan vamos a cenar, Yuu-chan se acabara toda la comida – Rindiéndose completamente, Yoichi solo quería regresar.

~ Vamos, vamos, quiero ver, a la enigmática vampiresa que se atrevió a robar la pureza de mi pequeño saltamontes ~ dando pequeños saltitos, se adelantó en dirección a los demás dejando a un Yoichi sonrojado y estupefacto. Tomaría esa mini broma, como una venganza por el interrumpir su sueño.

 **o.o.o**

 **Shinoa**

Al momento de llegar donde mi escuadrón, ya habían acabado de cenar. Cada uno hacia sus respectivas tareas antes de dormir, Mitsuba examinaba las reservas de comida, sentado junto a una de las carpas para dormir estaba Kimizuki observando fijamente sus espadas, prefería no meterme en los pensamientos que este sosteniendo ahora, entrenando detrás de unos árboles se encontraba probablemente Narumi, lo decía por el arma tridente que se moví de un lado a otro.

No encontraba a Yuu, supongo que ya ha de estar en los brazos de Morfeo en una de las carpas. Un sonido me distrajo y agradecí internamente el que todos estén tan concentrados en sus tareas como para escuchar a mi estómago rugir, creo que no debí molestar a Yoichi por el despertarme, es más le agradecía ahora.

-Jujujujju – escuchando una imperceptible risa, presentí a alguien muy cerca a mi espalda, lo que me obligó a voltear para atrás y darme cuenta de la persona que había dejado prácticamente botando por el camino, su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada, sonriendo minúsculamente, mirándome con unos ojos compresibles. Bueno después de esto creo no le debo nada como para agradecerle.

Reaccionando rápidamente abrazo mi cuerpo, con el largo de mi fleco escondo mis ojos y comienzo a dar vueltas ~ No dices esto y no gritare que quisiste hacerle cosas sucias a tu linda capitana mientras dormía ~ sé que Yoichi no dirá nada, pero tenía que asegurarme, odio que utilicen algo vergonzoso para burlarse de mí.

Doblando sus brazos al frente, como si de una barrera se tratase y sonrojándose furiosamente - Yo… Yo…Yo… no escuche nada – creo en su palabra, y me dirijo a la mitad del campamento, que era coloreado por la singular fuente de luz, que nos proporcionaba una mini fogata, es una suerte que no se extinguiera tan pronto, detesto la comida fría.

Una vez acabado de cenar y con Yoichi ofreciéndose para limpiar todo, me dirigí de nuevo a la carpa, Mitsuba ya estaba adentro y por lo visto había caído profundamente dormida, salte al lugar donde reposaba mi manta, cosa que genero un gran sonido. Mi objetivo: molestar a Mitsuba, lo que no termino por ocurrir ~ puffff aburrida ~ suspire, mejor dejarla dormir, todos hemos tenido una semana muy agotadora. Y si se despertara ahora, sería solo para botarme de la carpa.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir un ligero peso en mis parpados, ahhhhhh _(suspiro)_ lo mejor será dejarme llevar por el sueño. Ya mañana veremos qué hacer, lo primero era descansar, no valdríamos para nada sin ningún tipo de fuerzas los planes de Ferid, los maldigo a él, a Crowley y a Guren por habernos enviado primero sin ningún tipo de explicación, un vampiro o peor una manada de vampiros podrían ser capaces de atacar en cualquier momento y no quedaríamos ni para ganado.

 _-Por lo menos hoy no me toca guardia_ – y con ese último pensamiento sentí que la oscuridad me invadía.

* * *

 **Gente Hermosa, quiero compartirles un Fanfic hecho por mí claro está, espero que les guste y perdonen mi mala ortografía es que tantas palabras confunden y pues se me puede escapar una que otra por ahí. Este fanfic, sigue la historia principal, tal vez le cambie o le agregue cosas a la historia, así como que pueden viajar al pasado para ver la vida de los demás XD. Si me fumo de la mala :D jajaja,**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fanfic es 100% mío.**


End file.
